


Call Me Maybe

by disdonc (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/disdonc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really liked Winter Soldier but I kept thinking, "Where were the rest of the Avengers? Like, couldn't get out of their day job? Dancing With The Stars was on?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

_Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Tony Stark. I’m probably off doing something awesome right now and can’t take your call. Leave a message, but let’s face it I’m probably not returning your call._

“Hi, uh, Tony? It’s uh…”

Click

_Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Tony Stark. I’m probably off doing something awesome right now and can’t take your call. Leave a message, but let’s face it I’m probably not returning your call._

“Tony, it’s Steve. Sorry, I’m still not used to these things. Listen, Romanoff and I have this thing going on and it wouldn’t hurt to have you along. So if you could call us back that would be great. It’s, you know, pretty important.”

Click

_Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Tony Stark. I’m probably off doing something awesome right now and can’t take your call. Leave a message, but let’s face it I’m probably not returning your call._

“Oh hey, Tony, do you have a phone number for Banner? We’re been trying his number on file but most of southwestern Utah seems to be having trouble with its cell network. This is, uh, Steve again.”


End file.
